Field of the Invention
Aspects of embodiments of the present invention relate to a multi-display device designed so that a non-display area between respective display devices composing the multi-display device is not seen.
Description of the Related Art
Examples of display devices may include a liquid crystal display (LCD), an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display, a plasma display panel (PDP), an electrophoretic display (EPD), and the like, according to a light emitting method.
In recent years, a plurality of display devices may be combined in a tiling method to form a multi-display device having a relatively large screen in order to provide a variety of information and advertisements. It is important that non-display areas between the respective display devices may not be seen so that the multi-display devices may appear as one screen in total.
In order to have the non-display areas between the respective display devices not seen, a multi-display device that includes an optical apparatus having a triangular cross-section on the non-display area has been used.
However, when the multi-display device including the optical apparatus having a triangular cross-section is used, the non-display area may not be seen in the case where a viewer views the multi-display device from the front side. In contrary, in the case where the viewer views the multi-display device from the side, the non-display area may be disadvantageously seen.
It is to be understood that this background of the technology section is intended to provide useful background for understanding the technology and as such disclosed herein, the technology background section may include ideas, concepts or recognitions that were not part of what was known or appreciated by those skilled in the pertinent art prior to a corresponding effective filing date of subject matter disclosed herein.